


In My Dreams

by IceboundStar



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fluff, I will add any other characters that are requested, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Indulgent, descriptive blanks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundStar/pseuds/IceboundStar
Summary: You’re just a simple woman who has a normal job in an office during the day, and once at home you play games from your favourite series of games wishing that the male characters were real. One day a friend at work brings in a spell book for you to read through, and you decide to cast one of the true love dream spells not expecting anything to happen. You find that you get more than you had bargained for. Reader x Assassins.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up for you guys, this one is a really self indulgent and personal one for me that I just had to write. Expect it to be really soppy and fluffy :) I should be writing a total of 9 chapters plus the prologue, but if you would like me to add a few extra people please let me know and I'll write them :)

Walking in through the front door of your apartment, you sighed as you dropped your keys down onto a shelf and shut the door behind you. You had just come back from your job which was a relatively boring one which involved working in an office for 7 hours a day, but it paid the bills and kept a roof over your head while allowing you to have a few things you wanted. The day you had just worked had drained you more than it usually did, and you had found yourself counting down the minutes until you could go home.

“I need a drink...” you grumbled as you made your way into your kitchen, discarding your purse and a plastic carrier bag you were carrying onto your sofa as you walked past. While fetching a glass out of one of the kitchen cupboards, your mind drifted back through the hours you had spent at work and why it had you feeling more tired than usual. The day had started out the same way as it always did, you got into the office at 8 AM and settled in at your desk to work your way through a decently sized pile of paperwork which had been left by your boss who said he wanted it finished before your shift ended. By the time your lunch break had rolled around with a few minutes spent on getting a mug of tea, you had managed to work through just over half of the stack of paperwork and decided to go over the road to the local supermarket to pick up some food. Arriving back in the office building with a small chicken salad and an energy drink in hand, you joined a few of your female co-workers who called you over while smiling at you. When they all started gushing over what was happening in their love lives, you had begun to wish you had just gone back to your desk to eat your lunch. You always hated discussions like that as you had been single for a few years, and the questions made you feel awkward every time you were asked when you would find someone.

“Probably never knowing my luck...” you said to yourself as you picked up a small bottle of whiskey from your fridge along with a few ice cubes out of your small freezer. You poured about a shots worth into the glass which now held the ice cubes, and took a sip while you went back into your living room. Taking a seat on your sofa and folding your legs underneath yourself, your eyes landed on a few of the posters that decorated the walls. A smile slowly stretched across your face as you took in the images of your favourite game series Assassins Creed and the characters from the games that you loved.

“Sometimes I wish some of you guys were real. Maybe I'd have a chance to be happy with one of you,” you said while your eyes gazed at the male Assassins who occupied the poster to the left of your TV. The more you looked at the nine characters, the more they seemed to stand out until you moved your gaze away with a sigh.

“In my dreams...” you muttered while taking another sip from the glass you held in your hands. When you had finished with your drink, you placed it on the table in front of you and picked up the plastic bag you brought home which contained a few things you had picked up from the same supermarket you had bought your lunch from. There was also a book resting on top of everything else in the bag that a friend from work had brought in for you. You took it out of the bag and laid it on your lap while examining it's cover which read, _“The Wiccan's Essential Spell Book.”_ During a talk with your friend over coffee, she had found out that you were starting to get an interest in Wicca and offered to bring a few of her books in for you to read. Lifting the books cover up, your eyes looked down the contents list and came to a stop at the section that was titled Love Spells.

“Well it can't hurt to look I guess...” you said while flicking through to the page that you needed. Arriving at the start of the part of the book that was about love, you turned pages for a few minutes until you came across a spell that was called, _“To Meet Your True Love In Your Dreams.”_ As you read about how to cast said spell, you raised your eyebrow while noticing how simple it actually was and that you already had everything you needed for it in your kitchen. 

“To cast this spell simply make a cup of apple blossom tea, and sweeten with honey. Drink before going to sleep and ask for Aphrodite to bless you with a dream of your true love,” you read aloud. “We suggest a simple invocation ending with the words blessed be, or be creative with one of your own.”

Running these words through your mind, you decided that it wouldn't hurt to try and set the book to one side so you could get ready for bed.

*  
A few hours later saw you sat on your bed fresh out of a hot shower, and steaming mug of apple blossom tea with honey in your hands. You remained silent as you drunk the tea, and placed it on your bedside table once you had finished it. Before you had done anything involving the spell, you had called your friend and asked for her advice with the invocation since you didn't really know where to start. She had created a simple one for you to recite before going to sleep, which you had written down on a piece of paper.

“I hope this works..”

Picking the piece of paper up that had the words written on it, you began to read the contents out loud.

“My lady Aphrodite, please allow me to dream of my true love this night. Blessed be.”

You placed the paper down next to the now cold mug and picked up your phone to set an alarm for the next morning. You let out a sigh as you slipped underneath your sheet and made yourself comfortable. After a few moments, you felt yourself begin to fall asleep still hoping that what you did would work. 

Little did you know, that the spell you had just cast would work in a way you would never imagined it to do...


	2. Arno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here is the next chapter for you all and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this uploaded for you all. As always if there's anything you think I can improve on or any tips you think I may find useful, they are all welcomed. And before you all start reading, I'd like to remind you that the writing is supposed to be vague and jumpy as these are dreams. Enjoy <3 :)

“Pour l'aimer une fois pour toutes,” you hummed softly while brushing your (h/c) hair. Finally satisfied with how your hair looked, you moved away from your dressing table in time to hear your mother call your name.

“(Y/N) ma fille? Have you not finished dressing yourself? Your guest will be here soon.”

“Oui mama. I will be there in a moment,” you called back to her as you placed a black velvet cord around your neck. On the cord was a simple tear drop pendant, which held a white gemstone that sparkled in the afternoon sunlight which filtered through your bedroom window. Giving yourself a final glance over in your floor length mirror and deciding that you looked presentable, you walked out of your bedroom and closed the door gently behind yourself before descending the stairs. Reaching the ground floor of your home, you followed the sound of your parents voices into the family sitting room where they were waiting for you while drinking tea. Their eyes drifted to you as you entered the room.

“You look beautiful my daughter,” your father said as you sat down next to him.

“Merci papa,” you replied as a smile stretched across your face. Seeing that they had left a china cup for you on the table, you poured yourself some tea and added a small amount of sugar to sweeten it.

“(Y/N),” your mother began. “You still haven't told us anything about this mysterious gentleman who is coming to call on us today. We do not even know the story of how you met one another.”

Taking a slow drink from your cup, you thought about how you could explain how you met said man who was arriving at your home in a matter of minutes. You started to tell them both about him, adding in details about how he looked and what his personality was like. When the subject of how you met came up, you sighed as the memory moved to the front of your mind.

“I will spare you both the unpleasant details of what happened before we met, but needless to say he saved me from a rather horrible experience with a crowd of people.”

Your fathers eyes narrowed as you spoke, and he opened his mouth ready to ask what happened but was interrupted by a knock on the front door. Rising to your feet, you made your way to the front door and opened it to reveal your guest. You smiled gently at him as he took your hand and kissed it in greeting. You asked him to follow you with a hand gesture, and you lead him into the living room where your parents were waiting.

“Mama. Papa,” you announced as you walked into the room. “May I introduce Monsieur Arno Victor Dorian.”

Arno took a step forward to your father and shook his hand then turned to your mother and gently took her hand and laid a kiss on the back of it.

“Ces't un plaisir de vous madame et monsieur,” he said while keeping eye contact with your parents and smiling. "Your daughter has told me good things about you both."

"Enchanté monsieur Dorian," your father said while casting an approving look over him. "We have heard that you saved her from a very dangerous situation, and you have our thanks for that. Although she still hasn't told us what exactly happened yet."

You visably winced as his tone of voice changed to one of authority as he spoke. In the next few minutes however, Arno started to explain to your parents how he had rescued you from a crowd of people who had been shot at by the cities guards. As he told the story, you noticed that the expression on your mothers face slowly changed from one of interest to one of shock while she listened to him.

"Well I am very thankful you were present that day," your mother said once Arno had finished his story. Her (e/c) eyes turned to you as she continued to speak. "You should have told us (Y/N). I don't know what we would do if we lost our only daughter."

"As am I madame," Arno said as his eyes came to rest on you. "I am glad I was passing by that day, she would have been hurt badly had I not intervened." 

"Je suis désolé Mama,” you replied with an apologetic tone of voice once he had finished speaking. “I thought it was better if you didn't know what happened, I apologise.” 

“Pardon me for interrupting madame,” Arno said as his brown eyes moved from your figure to your mother. “But I have a request that I hope both you and Monsieur (L/N) will agree to.”

Your parents turned their eyes to him, both wearing identical questioning expressions. 

“I believe that you both know of the Cafe Theatre?” he asked them. When they nodded in unison, he continued speaking. “I am the owner, and with your permission I would like to take (Y/N) to watch a play my staff are performing while also having a light lunch. I will escort her there myself, and I will send her back before dark in my personal carriage with a trusted friend. I assure you both that she will be safe.”

You turned to your father who was silently observing Arno as he spoke, his expression unreadable.

“Can I go?” you asked him hopefully when his eyes turned to you briefly before landing on your mother. They were silent for a few moments until she nodded to him, a smile slowly forming on her lips.

“I have no objections,” he began while his features softened as he spoke. “From how he has presented himself, I am confident that Monsieur Dorian will behave like a gentleman around you.”

“I will,” Arno replied.

You rose from where you were sat with a bright smile covering your face, and walked over to where your father was stood and kissed his cheek then repeated the gesture with your mother.

“Merci mama, papa.”

“Well don't let us keep you from what sounds like a wonderful afternoon,” your mother said as she rose from her seat. She then turned to Arno with a look of approval. “It has been a pleasure to meet you Monsieur Dorian.”

He leant into a respectful bow.

“The pleasure is mine madame.”

*

A few hours later found you and Arno sat in a booth in the Cafe Theatre with empty plates in front of you both while you watched a play being performed by his staff. He smiled gently as you giggled at an action you found amusing.

“I am glad to see you are enjoying yourself cherie,” he said with a chuckle as you laughed again. You turned to him and smiled as he spoke.

“The afternoon has been most enjoyable. I will have a very interesting story for my parents when I return home,” you replied while picking up a china cup that was sat in front of you. You drunk a little of the tea in it before continuing. “Thank you for making my day a pleasant one monsieur Dorian. I hope we can make this a regular occurrence?” you added hopefully. Arno nodded in reply while his eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness. 

“As do I. I have enjoyed myself immensely cherie.”

The conversation carried on for a few minutes afterwards, and you noticed that the expression on his face had been slowly turning to one of sadness as he continued to talk to you. 

“Arno? What's wrong?” you asked with concern. His dark brown eyes made contact with your own (e/c) eyes, and his gaze became more intense the longer he looked at you. It was in that moment that he reached out for your hand, and you felt your cheeks heat up while your heart started to beat faster.

“It's almost time for you to go mon amour,” he said sadly with your hand still clasped in his own. And without giving you a chance to answer him, he leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to your own before drawing back to observe you.

“Come back to me when you can.”

*

A sudden loud tune brought you out of your dream world with a start. The first thing that you noticed, was your cheeks felt warm and your heart was beating rapidly like what you had just experienced in your dream was real. Taking a deep breath to try and slow your heart, you slid your legs over the side of your bed while throwing your cover off yourself.

“Well that was one hell of a dream...” you mumbled to yourself as you switched off the alarm you had set on your phone. Sitting on the edge of your bed, you ran the dream over in your mind. Taking note of the fact that this was the first time in a while your body had reacted so strongly to a dream, you wondered why it would affect you like this. Shrugging your shoulders in response to your thoughts, you rose from your bed and walked out of your room with the intention of making your morning tea. On your way in, you paused in front of the poster that was sat above the TV when your eyes found the figure of Arno Dorian who was placed in between Jacob Frye and Edward Kenway. As you looked at him, you thought to yourself about why your mind would pick him to dream about and how it might be connected to the spell you had cast on the previous night. Realising that you had been stood staring at the poster for a few minutes, you shook your head and continued on into the kitchen to make tea. While you were waiting for the kettle to boil, you found yourself hoping that your friend could answer the questions that were beginning to form in your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'd like to mention that the opening sentence for this was a lyric used from a song by Celine Dion, and if any of you would like an idea of the poster the reader has please let me know ^^ Stay tuned for the next one <3

**Author's Note:**

> The spell I used in this I picked up from a book that a member of my family owns. I re-worded it so it would fit in with the story much better :)


End file.
